


Red

by Rota



Category: SK8 the Infinity (Anime)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bathing/Washing, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Idiots in Love, Kissing, M/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 12:34:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29966463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rota/pseuds/Rota
Summary: Sollevò un poco lo sguardo, nel gesto di passargli il casco. Nel cielo, brillava un tramonto così rosso da rendere fuoco vivo i suoi capelli spettinati, come l’aureola incandescente di una figura ultraterrena.Langa dovette socchiudere gli occhi per non rimanere abbagliato.L’altro giovane sollevò un casco a guscio di noce, cercando di appiattire la propria capigliatura esplosiva.-L’ho allacciato giusto?Reki fece una faccia perplessa, allontanando titubante le mani dal proprio mento; allora, Langa controllò che le due parti della sicura fossero incastrate tra di loro, in modo da saldare l’oggetto di plastica e imbottitura alla sua testa. Sembrava non esserci alcun problema – sorrise con l’angolo della bocca per rassicurarlo, e Reki gli rispose con un sorriso grande quanto il proprio volto.
Relationships: Hasegawa Langa/Kyan Reki
Kudos: 19





	Red

**Author's Note:**

> Dovevo rimediare alle brutte cose (.) che ho scritto ieri, e quindi eccomi qua.  
> Ho preso ispirazione da diversi versi del monologo di Lauro, per la precisione questi: “Unione rituale con gli altri / In un solo corpo danzante. / Carne che chiede carne. / Uragano nei desideri sessuali / […] Promessa di piacere. ”  
> Buona lettura a tutti!

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Sollevò un poco lo sguardo, nel gesto di passargli il casco. Nel cielo, brillava un tramonto così rosso da rendere fuoco vivo i suoi capelli spettinati, come l’aureola incandescente di una figura ultraterrena.  
Langa dovette socchiudere gli occhi per non rimanere abbagliato.  
L’altro giovane sollevò un casco a guscio di noce, cercando di appiattire la propria capigliatura esplosiva.  
-L’ho allacciato giusto?  
Reki fece una faccia perplessa, allontanando titubante le mani dal proprio mento; allora, Langa controllò che le due parti della sicura fossero incastrate tra di loro, in modo da saldare l’oggetto di plastica e imbottitura alla sua testa. Sembrava non esserci alcun problema – sorrise con l’angolo della bocca per rassicurarlo, e Reki gli rispose con un sorriso grande quanto il proprio volto.  
Gli lasciò spazio dietro di sé, sul sedile del motorino all’interno del quale c’erano i loro due zaini. Sentì il piccolo veicolo abbassarsi quando Reki fu seduto, e il proprio cuore battere appena più veloce quando Reki gli cinse forte la vita, aggrappandosi al suo corpo. Accese il motore e partì, sentendo a malapena madre e sorellina Kyan salutare il primogenito maschio dal portone principale della loro casa.  
Niente skate, quella sera: casa Hasegawa era troppo lontana per arrivarci in quel modo.  
Eppure, benché fosse la stessa strada di sempre, Langa percepì quel tempo come troppo veloce e ristretto. Le dita di Reki contro il suo petto, che ogni tanto si muovevano nel tentativo di afferrare il tessuto e avere quindi un sostegno migliore, occupavano gran parte della sua attenzione. Così come la presenza del suo corpo contro la schiena, le cosce aperte attorno alla vita.  
Lo sentì lamentarsi al balzo sopra un dosso stradale e, quando cercò di girare appena il viso per scusarsi, finì col mangiare i propri capelli lunghi e litigarci di conseguenza, sputacchiando. Reki rise contro la sua schiena.  
-Guarda in avanti, scemo!  
Langa borbottò contrariato, tornando a guardare il traffico attorno a loro.  
Poche macchine nella periferia languida di Yokohama; il sole ormai calato lasciava strascichi di luce, ma al loro passaggio i lampioni alti si accendevano in coni biancastri, illuminando carreggiata e marciapiede. Pochi pedoni allegri, negozi che cambiavano aspetto per l’arrivo della notte, e una musichetta di sottofondo, proveniente da un parco messo in disparte: qualcuno stava cominciando un ballo di gruppo, pigro e rilassato come l’atmosfera circostante.  
Una curva di lato, poi, li portò lontano da questo lieve rumore, per farli immergere in un silenzio tranquillo, interrotto solo dalla melodia di acqua di fontane e uccellini ancora svegli.  
Langa diresse il proprio scooter verso una zona elegante fatta di palazzi con molti piani, piccoli balconi ben curati e dei giardini con aiuole potate. Così diverso dal mondo caldo da cui proveniva Reki, sembrava incorniciato in maniera perfetta con la sera, esattamente come casa Kyan era incorniciata dal giorno.  
Langa lo sentì sospirare d’ammirazione e un tocco di invidia, per qualche motivo ne fu in imbarazzo.  
-Siamo arrivati.  
  
  
Reki era come un bambino alle giostre, guardava ogni cosa con occhi pieni di meraviglia – persino il grande specchio che occupava quasi tutta la parete dell’ascensore sembrava così pieno di dettagli interessantissimi. Poi le porte si aprirono in un corridoio buio e Langa lo diresse in avanti; appena qualche passo e tutto si illuminò con uno scatto, lui emise un piccolo verso di sorpresa.  
Langa lo attese sopra un tappetino, davanti a una porta di solido legno scuro. Reki lo raggiunse subito, con il cuore in gola e l’espressione già tirata, tanto che l’altro ragazzo lo guardò un poco male.  
-Non ti farà nulla. È solo mia madre.  
Reki lo guardò con espressione scandalizzata, sussurrando per non farsi sentire troppo. Aveva l’impressione che in quel corridoio lunghissimo potesse rimbalzare l’eco persino di un sussulto.  
-Solo? Hai presente che-?  
Langa non seppe mai cosa dovesse tenere presente perché la porta si aprì di scatto davanti a loro.  
Illuminata dalla luce dell’appartamento, una giovane donna dai capelli lunghi li accolse con un bel sorriso morbido e un aspetto accogliente. Spalancò gli occhi quando vide Reki, molto felice.  
-Oh. È questo il tuo amico, Langa? Molto piacere! Sono la mamma!  
Il ragazzo con i capelli rossi sobbalzò sul posto, preso da un momentaneo attimo di panico. Poi si inchinò troppo in fretta e quasi cadde per terra.  
-Kyan Reki! Molto piacere!  
Lei cercò di trattenersi, ma non riuscì a soffocare dei piccoli sbuffi divertiti. Langa, in tutto quello, rimaneva in disparte guardando torvo lei e guardando torvo lui.  
La donna aprì la via, retrocedendo nell’appartamento.  
-Su, entrate! La cena è già pronta, bisogna solo finire di apparecchiare!  
Reki si rizzò in piedi, si sistemò persino la bandana sulla fronte prima di incrociare lo sguardo di Langa, notando solo a quel punto quanto fosse perplesso dal suo comportamento. Arrossì, diventando un tutt’uno con la propria capigliatura.  
Il ragazzo con i capelli celesti aprì la via e lo introdusse nel proprio appartamento. Nell’atrio, gli diede le ciabattine più morbide, prese apposta dal ripostiglio quella mattina perché fossero usate da lui – Langa aveva passato giorni a pensare a quella sera, perché era davvero la prima volta da quando era arrivato in Giappone che invitava qualcuno a casa propria.  
E Reki, poi, rendeva ancora più speciale tutto quanto.  
Il ragazzo con i capelli rossi si guardò ancora attorno, meravigliato dall’ordine e dalla pulizia di quel piccolo appartamento. Poco grande rispetto a quella che era la sua abitazione, eppure sembrava emanare un sentimento di posata calma e di ordinata tranquillità che lo rilassava molto.  
Appoggiò il proprio zaino accanto a quello dell’altro, vicino al divano dai cuscini gonfi e morbidi.  
Il padrone di casa lo condusse al tavolo, accanto all’angolo cottura. Lo fece sedere mentre finiva di apparecchiare per due persone. Reki impiegò qualche secondo di troppo ad accorgersene, così fu ben più che sorpreso quando vide sua madre indossare una giacca elegante sopra un bel vestito da sera color lilla.  
-Mi raccomando, divertitevi e fate tardi!  
Sorrise allo sguardo stralunato di Reki.  
-Mi dispiace davvero molto non riuscire a fermarmi per fare due chiacchiere, ma ho un impegno con un collega! Spero tu possa perdonarmi! La prossima volta che vieni qui, ti farò un interrogatorio implacabile!  
Ridacchiò ancora un poco e poi mandò un bacio al volo alla foto di suo marito, sempre presente sul comodino del salotto. Un ultimo saluto, scarpe nere col tacco, e fu fuori dalla porta.  
Ancora più silenzio nella stanza, interrotto solo dal rumore di stoviglie spostate e dai borbottii di Reki.  
-Non mi avevi detto che saremmo stati soli…  
Langa finalmente si sedette, mettendo davanti a lui un piatto fumante ricolmo di riso e stufato al curry.  
-Perché? Non va bene?  
-O-ovvio che sì, però…  
Reki guardò il proprio piatto: l’odore era molto buono e la porzione abbondante. Quello riuscì a metterlo un poco più a suo agio, così come anche l’espressione tranquilla di Langa. Era chiaro che il ragazzo avesse compreso il suo imbarazzo, ma nonostante questo non lo trovava particolarmente motivato.  
Come al solito, sembrava quasi che Langa non provasse la minima vergogna per determinate questioni che invece rendevano Reki quasi timido, pur solo con lui.  
-Mia madre si vede con il suo nuovo fidanzato. Ho pensato fosse la serata perfetta per invitarti qui.  
-Davvero?  
-Così possiamo essere solo noi due.  
-S-sei molto diretto, Langa!  
Cercò di sfogarsi in una risata tirata, un primo boccone al piatto.  
Il sapore gustoso e perfettamente bilanciato di quel curry lo fece quasi squittire, in estasi. Langa sorrise davanti al suo entusiasmo, felice di averlo nel proprio ambiente.  
Quel rosso donava una nota calda a una casa altrimenti troppo fredda, persino per lui.  
Reki, appena titubante, incassò la testa e il collo nelle spalle, sussurrando piano.  
-Ma anche a me fa piacere passare del tempo da solo con te.  
A quel punto Langa sorrise, felicissimo, tanto da azzardare qualcosa di troppo.  
-La prossima volta ti introduco meglio a mamma. Le devo dire che sei il mio fidanzato?  
-No, magari quello no!  
-Perché? Non va bene? Qui in Giappone non fate così?  
L’espressione sinceramente sbalordita lo lasciò interdetto.  
Reki non riuscì a rispondere davvero, perché tutto quello lo stava mandando in confusione. Ed era ancora così strano sentire Langa parlare in quella maniera così tranquilla di fidanzamento e tanto altro – quella era la differenza culturale più marcata tra loro due, perché per Langa erano normali famiglie con genitori dello stesso sesso, per Reki un po’ meno.  
Era strano e allo stesso tempo quasi rassicurante, perché quello che colpiva Reki più di tanto altro era la premura che Langa metteva in quella relazione, nel trattarlo come la cosa più preziosa che gli fosse mai capitata.  
E nonostante fosse così tanto imbarazzante, non poteva mentire a se stesso: gli piaceva davvero molto.   
  
  
Reki sospirò profondamente, quando appoggiò la schiena contro il bordo della vasca. L’acqua calda era piacevole sulla pelle, lo rilassava fin nel suo intimo e cullava il suo spirito, rinfrancandolo di ogni piccola lesione.  
-Vai un pochino avanti, Reki…  
Fin troppo rilassato, il ragazzo con i capelli rossi a malapena aprì gli occhi sporgendosi in avanti con tutto il busto e muovendo appena il proprio sedere; in quel modo, si stupì non poco del fatto che Langa, nudo, entrò nella vasca e prese posto dietro di lui. Non ebbe neanche il tempo di lamentarsi o dire alcunché, Langa lo stava già stringendo e lo aveva portato a distendersi contro di sé.  
Un sospiro profondo, una gioia ritrovata. Langa spostò i ciuffi bagnati dei suoi capelli e gli diede un bacio sulla fronte libera dalla bandana – anche più di uno, quando si rese conto di averla a propria disposizione.  
Dopo un momento di agitazione, Reki sbuffò.  
-Hai davvero intenzione di fare tutto quello che vuoi, stasera…  
L’espressione stoica di Langa fu una sufficiente risposta affermativa, a tal punto che Reki, benché sbuffasse ancora, non ne era poi così scontento. Tutt’altro.  
Quella vasca era abbastanza grande da contenere entrambi, abbracciati in quel modo. Langa circondò il suo viso con il proprio braccio, continuando a baciargli la fronte e le guance, senza riuscire davvero a smettere.  
Reki ridacchiò e dapprima provò a scansarsi, per sfuggire alle sue attenzioni; il risultato fu che Langa lo strinse con più forza e lo baciò con più insistenza, anche quando l’altro provò ad appoggiare le mani sulle sue spalle per fare leva. Reki alla fine si arrese e ridacchiò ancora.  
A quel punto, però, il ragazzo con i capelli rossi si mise di lato, appoggiando il proprio fianco contro il suo petto, in modo tale che Langa potesse baciarlo con più agio e anche in altri punti del volto, tra cui il mento e il naso.  
Era felice.  
Reki gli abbracciò la vita e intrecciò le gambe con le sue. Guardandolo da un poco più in basso, si arrampicò su di lui pian piano, fino ad arrivare con le labbra all’altezza delle sue – e Langa trattenne il fiato, in attesa. Per diversi secondi, ci fu solo il rumore delle gocce che cascavano dal lavello della vasca fino alla superficie dell’acqua, in tuffi acrobatici.  
Piano, fu Reki a baciare Langa, socchiudendo le palpebre in un gesto dolcissimo. Aprendo poi gli occhi, vide quando imbarazzo rosso c’era sul suo viso, a tal punto che il solito silenzio fu più che altro emozione e un pizzico di vergogna, troppa felicità assieme. Reki non riuscì neanche a ridere, tanto fu intenerito: alzò una mano alla sua guancia per una carezza, spostò i ciuffi lunghi dei suoi capelli e lo baciò ancora, guardandolo in viso.  
Langa tornò a respirare, nel suo odore e nell’impressione del suo corpo, tutto quello che poteva avere da lui. Allargò le gambe perché potesse avvicinarsi di più, intrecciò le braccia dietro la sua schiena desideroso di sentire la sua pelle nuda contro la propria, su più superficie possibile.  
L’acqua, tra di loro, si mosse molto per poi fermarsi quando ebbero trovato l’incastro perfetto tra cosce e mani, labbra e braccia. Era difficile fare le cose con ordine, in quei momenti.  
Langa teneva la propria mano contro la nuca dell’altro ragazzo, accarezzandogli il collo di tanto in tanto muovendo in modo circolare le proprie dita. E quando si rese conto che Reki era sensibile a un certo movimento, insistette per diverso tempo fino a che non fu soddisfatto di sentirlo tremante contro di sé, nonostante il suo piccolo broncio.  
-Ti stai divertend-?  
Un sospiro, un piccolo gemito.  
Le labbra di Langa presero coraggio e si posarono sul suo collo, non senza che Reki reagisse: ancora imbarazzo sul suo viso e qualche parola farfugliata, ma Langa era inarrestabile.  
Il ragazzo con i capelli chiari si mosse in avanti di un poco, facendo incontrare i loro bacini. Scese con la mano alla sua schiena e ogni volta che lo accarezzava Reki si muoveva di conseguenza, sporgendosi di un poco di lato o in avanti o indietro.  
Ma la posizione scomoda gli fece ben presto male alle gambe, e quindi decise di mettersi semplicemente seduto sulle cosce di Langa e circondargli la vita fino ad appoggiare i talloni appena sopra le natiche.  
Divenne estremamente rosso quando vide la sua espressione contenta, un po’ troppo contenta.  
-N-non farti strane idee!  
Troppo tardi, perché Langa si era fatto fin troppe idee e non lo nascondeva affatto – in più, quella posizione gli permetteva di abbracciarlo ancora più stretto e baciarlo in modo molto più comodo. Il fatto che sentisse la sua eccitazione contro la propria era qualcosa che non sembrava turbarlo più di tanto, a differenza di Reki.  
Langa sembrava avere necessità di toccarlo e di baciarlo, di sentirlo sulla pelle. Era allo stesso tempo esigente e giammai sazio, anche se tutto i suoi gesti erano dettati da un affetto sincero e totalmente disinteressato, atto quasi a venerare Reki.  
Per Reki era tutto così nuovo, benché anche per lui il contatto fisico con Langa fosse ormai una cosa normale. Quel tipo di contatto così prolungato e intimo gli piaceva, lo gratificava e lo faceva sentire amato quanto importante, ma alla lunga faceva anche emergere quel lato un po’ più timido che aveva in fondo al cuore.  
Langa diventava davvero eccessivo alcune volte, quella non era neanche la prima. Almeno, però, erano soli in casa, e Reki poteva sbuffare e gemere senza il pericolo che qualcuno li sentisse o li vedesse – come capitava spesso quando erano a scuola e Langa gli si appiccicava addosso senza il minimo sentore di vergogna.  
Gli abbracciò le spalle e lo baciò sulle labbra, in modo da tenerlo occupato e fermo per qualche istante. Le mani di lui erano invece ai suoi fianchi, in una zona che aveva imparato essere molto sensibile, a dispensare carezze e tocchi delicati. Reki lo morse appena sulla guancia, un po’ per gioco, e come risposta Langa gli baciò l’orecchio destro.  
Lanciò un piccolo strillo senza volerlo e poi guardò con orrore il fidanzato, che palesava un’espressione ancora più felice: aveva trovato un altro punto debole di Reki ed era intenzionato a sfruttarlo nel prossimo futuro.  
Il ragazzo con i capelli rossi sbuffò, nel tentativo di cambiare discorso.  
-Forse dovremmo lavarci! Non è che possiamo rimanere qui per sempre!  
Si rese conto che quella era davvero una pessima idea troppo tardi, quando Langa fu più svelto di lui a recuperare la boccetta del bagnoschiuma e lo fissò, in attesa. Era chiaro che volesse lavarlo lui, spalmando schiuma profumata su tutto il suo corpo.  
Reki, però, quella volta non lo lasciò fare. Gli strappò il bagnoschiuma dalle dita e gli rivolse una linguaccia – dopodiché, per aggiungere ancora altro, si alzò e gli diede persino le spalle.  
Sobbalzò quando Langa allungò le mani alle sue natiche, strillò di allontanarsi e di non toccarlo per almeno cinque minuti. Solo cinque, dopo sarebbero tornati vicini.  
E Langa accettò, in attesa di riaverlo di nuovo per sé.  
  
  
Al via, sollevarono e tesero assieme il lenzuolo bianco, in modo da appiattirlo bene sui cuscini del materasso. Con la mano, lo seguirono oltre lo spigolo per poi spingerlo sotto i cuscini stessi, in modo da fermarlo all’altezza dei piedi.  
Rizzandosi di nuovo, Reki guardò il proprio letto finito, più che soddisfatto. E poi vi si buttò sopra, facendo cigolare la struttura di quel divano-letto, mentre Langa recuperava una copertina e l’apriva, per avvolgere sé e il fidanzato.  
-Vuoi guardare un film?  
Il ragazzo con i capelli lunghi riemerse dalla coperta e si avvicinò a lui, giusto in tempo per farsi prendere di nuovo dalle sue braccia. Lottarono un po’, rotolando e scalciando, ridendo e sghignazzando. Reki si ritrovò a un certo punto seduto sopra il ventre di Langa, mentre gli teneva fermi i polsi contro lo schienale del divano, col viso a un respiro di distanza dal suo. Sorrise.  
-Vediamo cosa c’è in televisione!  
Si separò anche se non per molto tempo, perché appena riuscì a sedersi di nuovo, Langa lo riacchiappò e lo abbracciò, mettendosi dietro di lui e strofinando il proprio viso contro il suo collo.  
Era strano non parlare di skate e di tornei per tutte quelle ore, godendo soltanto della compagnia reciproca. Quello che li aveva uniti all’inizio aveva occupato tutto il loro mondo per tantissimo tempo, ed era andato poi a costruire anche, pezzo a pezzo, una solidità emotiva confortevole abbastanza da poterci costruire altro sopra.  
Langa si fidava di Reki e Reki si fidava di Langa.  
Per questo, mentre uno faceva zapping cercando qualcosa di interessante da guardare, l’altro vedeva forse per caso forse invece con intenzione quella foto dalla cornice elegante sopra il piccolo mobiletto, visibile anche da quella distanza.  
E Langa lo sentì sospirare – in qualche modo anticipò con l’animo la sua domanda, quindi non ne fu colto totalmente impreparato.  
-Che persona era?  
Anche il ragazzo con i capelli chiari si voltò verso la foto, concentrandosi sul volto sorridente del genitore.  
Si strinse un pochino di più al fidanzato, che rispose subito e intrecciò le dita con le sue.  
-Era un demonio quando si parlava di snowboard.  
-D-davvero?  
-Era intransigente e testardo, pretendeva cose assurde da me e gli altri suoi allievi.  
Mille ricordi riaffiorarono, e gli sembrò davvero di sentire il profumo e il rumore della neve, la sua abbagliante luminosità. E poi, la voce di suo padre che rimbombava per tutta la pista da sci, mentre dettava ordini per gli esercizi di tutto il gruppo.  
Le sue mani, anche, che gli sistemavano il berretto sopra la testa, e un complimento improvviso che gli scaldava le guance. Scendere non aveva mai fatto paura, neppure sulle piste più ripide.  
Langa sorrise, su quel divano.  
-Però, era anche molto premuroso. Come faceva le cose lui… ti incantava. Come te con lo skate.  
Rivolse a Reki uno sguardo che lo fece arrossire furiosamente e abbassare gli occhi, nell’intreccio che erano diventate le loro gambe.  
-O-oh…  
Lo sentì respirare piano contro la pelle lasciata nuda dal pigiama morbido e seppe che era tranquillo, stretto a lui. Non c’era traccia di disagio nel ritmo del suo cuore e il suo corpo era ancora caldo dal bagno.  
Rischiò un’altra domanda, ancora più intima.  
-Ti manca?  
Poteva conoscere già bene la risposta, ma sapeva anche che un quesito del genere era atto in particolar modo a farlo confidare, a farlo aprire a lui. Nei gesti e nel tono della voce, persino nel modo in cui Langa si prendeva le pause per riflettere e parlare, per lasciare andare ogni emozione.  
Reki gli teneva ancora la mano e non era intenzionato a lasciarlo – Langa parlò piano, con la fronte premuta contro la testa di lui.  
-Sì. Alcune volte di più di altre.  
-Oggi è uno di quei giorni?  
-No, oggi no.  
Reki si voltò verso di lui, posando un bacio leggero sulla sua guancia, vicinissimo alla bocca.  
Aveva sulle labbra un sorriso calmo, rassicurante.  
-Quando capita, vieni da me. Va bene? Io non sono tuo padre, ma… posso esserci. Per andare da qualche parte assieme, per un abbraccio, qualsiasi cosa…  
Scivolarono assieme sui cuscini del divano, fino quasi a sdraiarsi del tutto.  
Langa si beò di quel loro abbraccio stretto, consolante e perfetto. Arrossì appena, persino lui.  
-Lo so.  
Schiacciarono per un caso fortuito il telecomando con il fianco, cosa che portò sullo schermo del televisore l’introduzione dai colori brillanti di un film d’azione molto conosciuto, regista e attori coreani.  
Reki si agitò sui cuscini, indicando lo schermo con il dito puntato.  
-Questo film mi piace! L’ho già visto, ma lo rivedo volentieri!  
Langa lesse il titolo nei sottotitoli in basso, non si ricordava molto in che contesto lo avesse sentito, ma si fidava abbastanza di un film che parlava di treni e di viaggi, benché ci fosse quella strana musichetta inquietante. Annuì, quindi, senza avere il minimo dubbio.  
-Posso preparare i pop-corn, se vuoi.  
-Oh, non sarebbe male! Magari anche qualcosa da bere!  
-Certo.  
Separandosi da lui, rotolò fino alla fine del divano-letto, recuperando le proprie ciabatte da casa.  
Proprio quando diede la schiena allo schermo, apparvero tracce di sangue con la forma di un’impronta di mano umana e altre cose che rendevano un po’ più espliciti i temi del film. Reki saltellò sopra i cuscini, assolutamente entusiasta, mentre l’ignaro fidanzato faceva scoppiettare i pop-corn nel microonde e recuperava una bottiglia di coca cola dal frigorifero, comprata apposta per l’occasione.  
Per tutto questo, nel tornare dall’altro Langa fu abbastanza sorpreso nel vedere il volto di uno zombie comparire dal nulla sullo schermo, tanto che sobbalzò sul posto e fece cadere qualcosa dalla ciotola, nonché i bicchierini appoggiati sul tappo della bottiglia. Guardò Reki, frastornato: sarebbe stata una serata piuttosto movimentata.  
  
  
In realtà, fu Reki quello tra i due ad aver più bisogno di conforto e protezione. A ogni scena più violenta – ovvero, dalla seconda metà del film in poi – nascondeva sguardo e viso contro il suo petto, quasi potesse allontanare tutti quei mostri e tutto quel sangue. Langa aveva mangiato buona parte dei pop-corn, assolutamente insensibile a quanto accadeva sullo schermo. Non era mai stato quel genere di ragazzo capace di immedesimarsi in una fantasia simile e quindi non ne rimaneva coinvolto neanche in minima parte.  
Spenta la televisione verso la fine, Reki poté rilassarsi.  
-Oh! Bene, mi è piaciuto! Come al solito, davvero un bel film!  
Langa non aggiunse nessun commento, ma il suo sguardo lasciava trapelare non pochi dubbi, ai quali Reki non volle fare credito o risposta. Guardò nella direzione della porta d’ingresso, pur di sfuggirgli.  
-Tua madre non torna?  
-Mia madre è solita tornare ben oltre mezzanotte.  
-Oh…  
Lo sentì vicino, un po’ troppo vicino. E poi sentì anche il suo bacio sulla spalla, una delicatezza che gli fece sciogliere ogni tensione.  
-Perché ti interessa saperlo?  
-N-niente! Figurati, io-!  
Nel voltarsi di nuovo, finì con interrompere la propria frase a metà, perché lo sguardo di lui era così intenso e concentrato da far quasi venire il capogiro. Non si trattava più di semplice affetto o voglia di toccarsi, toccarlo e sentirlo contro di sé, Langa gli stava mostrando un desiderio profondo e radicato, nei suoi confronti.  
Reki arrossì e abbassò lo sguardo, incapace di fare altro.  
-Smettila di guardarmi in quel modo…  
Invece, Langa si sporse ancora verso di lui, fino ad appoggiare la fronte contro la sua. Cercava di guardarlo negli occhi, benché l’angolazione non fosse ottimale e Reki non collaborasse.  
-No, non smetterò di farlo.  
Il ragazzo con i capelli rossi si morse il labbro, prima di dire qualcosa in maniera troppo impulsiva.  
In realtà, anche Langa era rosso in viso almeno quanto lui – e quando gli prese la mano tra le proprie dita, gliela baciò in modo così gentile e attento, come se cercasse ancora di metterlo al sicuro e di proteggerlo davvero.  
Per Reki era quasi insopportabile. Così, intrecciò le dita con le sue e si sporse in avanti, quel tanto che bastava per baciarlo. Langa lasciava quasi sempre l’iniziativa all’altro, per quel genere di cose, perché sapeva che rappresentava il permesso poi per lui per farne altre.  
Come abbracciarlo e stringerlo a sé, per esempio, o usare la lingua nella sua bocca benché lui cominciasse a gemere e a tremare. Un braccio attorno alle spalle, l’altro braccio attorno alla vita; Reki lo abbracciò all’altezza del petto, per non rimanere completamente inerme e immobile, e grazie a un piccolo sbilanciamento in avanti di troppo, finirono distesi sui cuscini del divano-letto in pochi istanti.  
Langa si ritrovò sotto di sé il telecomando, che allontanò con un gesto brusco mentre il ragazzo con i capelli rossi ridacchiava. Si guardarono per diversi secondi in silenzio, a quel punto, cercando rassicurazioni l’uno nell’altro.  
Non doveva esserci fretta, non doveva esserci pressione, non doveva esserci altro che amore. E in quel preciso frangente si ritrovarono, assieme.  
Reki gli sollevò il pigiama fino a denudargli buona parte del petto; cominciò a posare baci ovunque, sentendolo sospirare in risposta. Langa aveva la pelle liscia e tesa, morbida al tocco.  
Scendendo ancora più in basso, il ragazzo con i capelli rossi si fermò al bordo dei pantaloni, perché a guardare più in basso aveva subito notato il rigonfiamento del suo sesso. Ingoiò saliva, e subito Langa lo accarezzò sulla guancia per rassicurarlo. Per quello gli sorrise e si abbassò di nuovo, a depositare un bacio sul tessuto.  
Lo denudò con un movimento veloce, prima di potersene pentire davvero. Il sesso di Langa non era così lungo da essere mostruoso, ma certo non era né piccolo né sottile, anche se non in completa erezione. Lo baciò con labbra tremanti, sentendone il calore e il sapore.  
La reazione del ragazzo con i capelli celesti fu immediata, perché un sospiro più pesante degli altri lasciò le sue labbra; così, Reki fu incoraggiato a continuare. Oltre i baci, osò anche leccarlo, afferrandolo con la mano per tenerlo fermo mentre si muoveva su e giù.  
E Langa mosse le gambe, inarcò la schiena, chiamò persino il suo nome in modo fin troppo lascivo.  
Reki appoggiò le labbra sul glande, aprendole in modo da lasciar scivolare il suo sesso dentro la propria bocca. Aveva un sapore amaro ed era difficile muoversi, perché gli occupava tutto lo spazio tra le guance; lo succhiò senza muoversi per diverso tempo, ma gemette quando lo sentì ingrossarsi e allungarsi ancora di più. Lo avrebbe soffocato, se avesse continuato così.  
Retrocedendo un poco, cominciò a muoversi assieme alla propria mano, in modo da stimolare tutta la sua lunghezza. Langa gradì molto, cambiò il tono delle proprie preghiere e i suoi gemiti divennero più rochi e profondi.  
Quando lo chiamò per avvertirlo d’essere vicino all’orgasmo, Reki non si allontanò da lui. Chiuse gli occhi al momento, sentendo a malapena i versi di puro piacere che stava lasciando andare: ingoiò d’istinto, perché quella roba appiccicosa e amarissima non gli invadesse la bocca per un solo secondo di più. E continuò a succhiare anche quando tutto fu finito, tanto che Langa dovette richiamarlo con forza per farlo smettere – o sarebbe impazzito in poco tempo, fin troppo sensibile.  
Reki gli rivolse una smorfia disgustata, pur rosso in viso. Langa riprese lentamente fiato e rotolò sui cuscini per recuperare la bottiglia di coca cola, assieme al bicchierino di lui. Reki trangugiò in un sol sorso due bicchieri interi, cercando di levarsi quel sapore orrendo dalla lingua. Rabbrividì persino.  
Si tranquillizzò solo quando sentì le sue braccia di nuovo attorno alla vita e la sua bocca premere con dolcezza sulla spalla. Il rossore non era andato via dalle guance di Langa, il cui sguardo conservava ancora tracce di piacere.  
Reki sorrise e si sporse per un bacio dolce che sapeva di zucchero e caffeina.  
-Sono contento che ti sia piaciuto.  
Langa mosse la testa in un gesto di assenso. Si alzò all’improvviso, nel ricordarsi alcune cose importanti – e mentre il ragazzo con i capelli rossi finiva di bere la sua bibita, lui andava in camera propria, prendeva alcune cose e tornava da lui.  
Reki arrossì di fronte a quella bottiglia di lubrificante e quella scatola di preservativi: Langa aveva davvero pensato proprio a tutto, in attesa di quella sera.  
-Ma quelle cose-!  
Non finì la frase, imbarazzato. Langa lo guardò un poco confuso, e salì sul divano riprendendo posto accanto a lui; appoggiati i vari oggetti tra il cuscino e lo schienale, gli tolse dalle dita il bicchierino vuoto di plastica, e poi lo baciò ancora e ancora, finché non fu sciolta ogni resistenza.  
Il tocco di Langa non era più esperto di quello di Reki, ma decisamente più sfacciato. Si intrufolò nel suo intimo con più velocità e decisione, lo afferrò facendogli quasi male. Tra baci e carezze, Reki raggiunse la piena durezza in pochissimi secondi, mentre Langa si spingeva contro di lui sempre più, quasi desiderasse mangiarlo.  
Ma Langa non si limitò a quello. Lo aiutò a spogliarsi, facendosi aiutare a togliersi i vestiti di dosso. Una volta nudi, lo abbracciò di nuovo e gli leccò l’orecchio, in modo che squittisse stretto nelle sue braccia. E per quanto Reki cercasse di divincolarsi, Langa continuava a leccarlo e a farlo tremare, rendendo vani i suoi tentativi di fuga.  
Di nuovo, la mano di Langa scese e lo masturbò a lungo, senza dargli pace. Neanche chiamarlo per nome sortì un qualche effetto, venne tra le sue dita gemendo e sospirando, aggrappandosi alle sue spalle come un disperato. Langa lo baciò sulla bocca negli ultimi secondi di spasmo, quando il suo bacino calmò i sussulti e Reki tornò a respirare normalmente.  
Lo vide afferrare il lubrificante e mettersi tra le sue cosce, disteso di pancia sui cuscini, prima ancora di riuscire a formulare un pensiero di senso compiuto. Langa doveva aver visto qualcosa da qualche parte – e Reki non volle sapere come e perché e quando – perché sembrò abbastanza sicuro di sé nel bagnarlo di quel gel freddo e nel cominciare a stimolare la sua apertura. Furono emozioni e sensazioni confuse, due dita che entravano nel suo corpo senza quasi chiedere permesso e gli occhi di Langa che lo fissavano sudare, ansimare senza controllo.  
Il suo corpo si tese, nell’incrocio tra la promessa del piacere e il fastidio. In qualche modo, doveva trovare tutto quello molto eccitante, perché il sesso era tornato duro in poco tempo anche senza che Langa facesse nulla; forse era la vicinanza del suo viso al proprio inguine, le labbra ancora lucide dei baci scambiati tra di loro.  
Reki si irrigidì di scatto quando Langa si mosse male, lamentandosi un poco. Gli chiese scusa con un bacio, fu più che sufficiente.  
Poco a poco, riuscì a rilassarsi. Poco a poco, Langa riuscì a entrare in lui con più facilità e a muoversi con più agio, per allargarlo ancora. Nel momento in cui riuscì a introdurre anche il terzo dito, ritenne che fosse abbastanza pronto.  
Il ragazzo con i capelli chiari prese i preservativi, ma l’emozione gli fece tremare le mani e gli impedì per diversi secondi di aprire quella dannata scatoletta di carta – lo aiutò Reki, intenerito e coinvolto dai suoi sentimenti.  
Cuscino sotto il bacino di lui, persino posizionarsi non fu semplice. Langa cercò di indirizzare il proprio sesso alla sua apertura, ma, tra l’angolazione non abituale e tutto quel lubrificante, non riuscì nel proprio intento ben due volte. Alla terza sì, e cominciò a scivolargli dentro lentamente; una volta nel posto giusto, poté stendersi sopra di lui e tornare a baciarlo, calando nel suo corpo con movimenti controllati.  
Reki si aggrappò alle sue spalle, cercando di tenere le cosce spalancate anche a ogni piccola spinta di lui. Rosso in viso, più per imbarazzo che per piacere, regolava il respiro con il suo e cercava di concentrarsi sul suo odore e il suo sapore, le cose più belle di lui.  
Quando Langa fu completamente dentro, si prese una pausa di qualche secondo per godersi la sensazione e sospirare, in apnea nelle proprie emozioni. Alla prima, vera spinta, Reki tremò e gemette, così come anche alla seconda e alla terza. Dalla quarta in poi, Langa cominciò ad andare più veloce e le dita di Reki si aggrapparono con più forza alle sue spalle, imprimendosi nella sua carne.  
Lo baciò di slancio, ma si rese conto che così facendo il suo corpo si curvava troppo in avanti e non riusciva a muoversi bene. Con una certa irritazione, si alzò sui gomiti e puntò i piedi – molto meglio; anche Reki reagì bene, rilassandosi un poco di più.  
Venne con la fronte premuta contro il suo petto, spingendo nel suo corpo in modo irregolare e mangiando ben più di un singulto. Reki gli accarezzò la schiena e i capelli, colmo di un amore affettuoso e quasi commosso.  
E Langa cambiò preservativo durante l’ennesimo bacio travolgente, per nulla soddisfatto di quel secondo orgasmo. Reki giusto se ne accorse, riempito di nuovo dal suo sesso completamente eretto.  
Andò ancora meglio quando Langa si alzò sulle ginocchia, tenendo le natiche di lui contro le cosce. In quel modo, aveva una visuale completa del suo corpo, e benché non potesse baciarlo come voleva lo poteva vedere: l’espressione frastornata, il petto che si alzava e si abbassava al ritmo irregolare dei suoi gemiti, la pelle della pancia che si tendeva a ogni spinta. Era delizioso.  
Gli afferrò il gluteo destro con la mano, mentre cominciava a masturbarlo. Reki si sorprese di questo, si aggrappò al proprio guanciale e gemette con più forza per quella doppia stimolazione improvvisa; chiuse persino gli occhi, troppo imbarazzato per guardarlo in viso in quel momento specifico.  
Reki venne quando Langa era ancora dentro di lui, e il ragazzo con i capelli lunghi sperimentò quando bello fosse un corpo nell’atto del piacere estremo. Caldo, accogliente, vibrante.  
Venne anche lui per la sorpresa, con un ringhio che era coordinato a quello dell’altro.  
Reki aveva la vista annebbiata e la gola ormai secca, i capelli sudati e scompigliati. Non riusciva a pensare molto bene, men che mai capire che gli stesse accadendo attorno.  
Capì però qualcosa quando Langa lo fece girare a pancia in giù, con il viso sul guanciale e il sedere in alto. Quasi scandalizzato, provò ad alzarsi sui gomiti.  
-Ma ne hai ancora?  
Langa non gli rispose a parole, penetrandolo per la terza volta.  
Il ragazzo con i capelli rossi gemette di puro piacere: il sesso di lui scavava molto più a fondo e riusciva a toccare zone di sensibilità concentrata, che se stimolate gli procuravano soltanto piacere. Langa si accorse del cambiamento e ne fu felice – talmente tanto felice che spinse con molta più forza di prima.  
Però, a quel punto, fu soltanto piacere e gemiti, sudore e saliva, un rumore viscido di lubrificante e il suo nome ripetuto all’infinito.  
  
  
Reki sospirò, provando a distendersi di schiena – ma quando sentì una fitta di dolore risalirgli la colonna vertebrale dalle natiche, decise di rimanere ancora per un po’ disteso sopra un fianco.  
Langa non si era ancora stancato di accarezzarlo con amore, lo stava fissando anche in quel momento quasi fosse la cosa più bella del creato. Era un po’ buffo, così tanto spettinato.  
-Mamma sta facendo tardi.  
-Dev’essersi trattenuta con il suo accompagnatore…  
-Uhm, probabile.  
Un bacino sulla guancia lo fece sorridere; però, Reki liberò una smorfia sul viso, prendendosi il gusto di recriminare per il dolore che stava sentendo.  
-Sei davvero un mostro, neanche al terzo round ti sei fermato!  
-Mi sembrava ti stesse piacendo.  
-N-non è quello il punto! Ora sono tutto dolorante!  
Sospirò, fingendo di essere affranto; Langa cercò di consolarlo con un altro bacino che lo fece un po’ sghignazzare, un po’ sorridere. Il ragazzo con i capelli rossi poi abbracciò il fidanzato ancora confuso, ricambiando le sue effusioni.  
Avevano ancora addosso il profumo delle salviettine con cui si erano puliti, prima di rimettersi i pigiami morbidi. Al buio, era più difficile scorgere le espressioni l’uno dell’altro, eppure così vicini riuscivano a vedersi negli occhi e sentire i loro respiri reciproci: tanto bastava.  
Reki sbadigliò contro il suo petto, davvero assonnato.  
-Domani non voglio svegliarmi prima delle dieci! Sono distrutto!  
Langa annuì, sentendo la sonnolenza arrampicarsi sulla nuca e sulle tempie. La sua voce era un sussurro tra i capelli rossi.  
-Mamma ha comprato l’occorrente per fare i pancake…  
-Davvero?  
-Uh-uhm. Possiamo farli assieme.  
-Sarebbe stupendo!  
Si strinsero, per qualche secondo di silenzio.  
Era tutto così bello da sembrare quasi irreale – invece, erano davvero loro. Colori opposti per fare un unico disegno perfetto.  
-Sicuro che non posso dirle che sei il mio fidanzato?  
-Assolutamente no, Langa!  
-Allora bisogna nascondere i preservativi e il lubrificante, altrimenti capisce.  
-Tu-! Dove li hai messi? Falli sparire subito!  
-Sul divano non ci sono. Forse sono caduti sul pavimento.  
-Argh! Dobbiamo trovarli! Prima di ogni altra cosa, morirei d’imbarazzo! No no, non deve vedere quella roba!  
Assolutamente perfetto.  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
